Ignorance is Bliss
by HouseFreak
Summary: Just as she'd said. Post All In. R&R please. First HC fic. OneShot.


**Ignorance is Bliss **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House. You know, I really should permanently copy this to the clipboard so I don't have to keep writing it over and over and over. And over. And over…….. and over. xD-ness Yes, I'm still working on "Email". But I just had to write this after seeing "All In". It was begging me. It wouldn't let me sleep! O.o Cookie to whoever can point out the referenced scene from a season one episode.

He sat in his office, the early morning light filtering in from half-open blinds. He had his feet propped up on his desk, and in his hands he held his oversized red tennis ball, tossing it from hand to hand. His face was fixed in a tired, yet triumphant, furrowed-brow look. Restless, he got up and paced around his office, thinking. He was always thinking.

Twelve years. He had waited twelve long years. Waited. Ha. He snorted in scorn. More like obsessed. But obsessed was good. He'd saved that kid's life, for God's sake. Saved him from inevitable respitory distress, and, ultimately, failure. The kid would be fine.

As he sat back down in his chair, facing the window, he heard his office door open. Footsteps. He didn't move. He knew who it was. She walked over to his chair, turning it around.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

She smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She hadn't changed since getting ready for the oncology benefit the night before. Same beautiful dress. Same reaction. Different results.

She'd make sure of it.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

He almost grinned, seeing her standing there like that. Almost. Hair still elegantly curled, but slightly mussed from the chaotic night. Same beautiful dress. Same reaction from him, though slightly more controlled. Same results.

He hoped not.

"Cameron," he said, acknowledging her presence. She nodded her head. "Ian was discharged." He nodded abstractedly, almost annoyed with the small talk. "But that's not why you're here." She shook her head. "Then why?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "What you did…. How did you know?" she asked, genuinely curious. "I'm obsessive. Remember? I don't let things go. I… can't. I ruled out everything, and when that was no help, I went back to the negatives. It worked."

She nodded, knowing that was about as good as she expected.

After an awkward silence, she turned to go. "Cameron," he said, just as she knew he would. Just as he knew she knew he would. She turned around, holding her jacket at her waist, biting her lip. "Why do you like me?" he asked, genuine. She was, admittedly, surprised by the question. "How do you know I do?" she asked, playing defiant. "Last night. My reaction to you. Your reaction to my reaction. I'm good at math, remember?" She smiled. He was always sharp-tongued. "I like you for the same reasons I did…. Have. Haven't forgotten, have you?" He almost smiled at her flirting. "No," he answered, voice emotionless. Another awkward silence.

"But… do you know why…. I like you?" he said. She gasped. Audibly. Visibly. He knew he'd crossed a line. Big-time. She stood there, gaping at him. He turned around, embarrassed. "No. I don't know why you do the things you do. Or say the things you say. But I do know that they make sense. They're far-fetched, hurtful, insane. But they make _sense_," she replied. "Not much of an answer," he said, grinning slightly. "No, I guess not," she said, averting her eyes. Again, she turned to go. "Cameron," he said, for a third time. This time, though, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. "Do you know? Do you know what it is about you that makes me like you? I don't think you do," he said, an urgent, rough, _sexy_ tone to his voice. "I think you want me to," she said, her voice lower than usual. "I think you're right," he said, pulling her closer to him. "Tell me," she said, so quietly he could hardly hear her. "You're broken. You're damaged. But you don't pity yourself for it. You ignore it. It takes a brave person to do that. It takes a brave person to come in here every damn day and face me defiantly, while internally bleeding. While suffering. And keeping up the appearance of ignorance. Ignorance is bliss," he said. By now, they were so close he could feel her shallow breaths, and almost hear her pounding heart. "I know," she said, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips. He stared at her intently. She stared back. And in an earth-shattering moment, they kissed.


End file.
